


Thirty-six Trees

by TypicalRAinbow



Series: How do I love thee? Let me count the ways [1]
Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRAinbow/pseuds/TypicalRAinbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where they can't love freely, two teachers have a routine in place to steal some time together, away from the prying eyes or their students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty-six Trees

**Author's Note:**

> For ff/tumblr's dreamsinlilac, based on a tumblr "send me a ship and an AU prompt" game. Let me know of any spelling errors or bit's that don't read well.

If anyone was to wonder where the two younger members of staff were, they wouldn’t have said together. Espesilly after the rumours of another staffroom row circulating the school.  
Miss Drill, in training for a race no one cared for, was on her usual run evening run along the meadow and would be gone at least an hour and back in time to supervise supper.  
Miss Hardbroom, in preparation for tomorrows lesson no second year had done their homework for, was out gathering some extra ingredients from the small but flourishing herb garden by the back gate and would be back well within an hour and promptly to supervise detentions.  
No one if asked would see them together. Of corse there was the fact that if they were in the woods together it wasn’t impossible for them to do so unnoticed.  
Miss Hardbroom could creep around invisible and appear where ever she wished to on a whim. And Miss Drill could run very fast and knew the woods more then well enough to take a short cut without being seen.

But why would they? To what purpose? what a ridiculous notion. Miss Drill had a boyfriend. Miss Hardbroom was- well, HB. EVERYONE knew the two teachers Hated one another. Or at least disliked each other at the best of times.  
Didn’t they?  
Or was that just what they wanted everyone think…?

As Imogen approached the bend in the path that lead along the cross country root she slowed as though to catch her breath. In reality it was to make sure she hadn’t been followed. Not that anyone would but better to be safe then sorry. the last thing they needed was Agatha springing unwanted surprises. Satisfied, Imogen jogged not straight on but veered off at an angle plotting a diagonal path for herself.

Deeper into the woods Imogen went. past the clearing where she’d once leapt from the trees pulled Mildred Hubble past a fallen oak that had been there so long it was nearly part of the undergrowth other younger trees were pushing though its dead roots and bare rotten branches.  
Quickly the woods became very thick and uncultervatied until there was nothing but moss under foot, the higher branches dappling out the sunlight and the trees trunks nearly a few feet apart.  
Here, at their tree, the PE teacher stopped and waited. Their tree was no different from any other, if it wasn’t for the heart shape some love sick fool had carved into it at the start of last spring.  
Constance didn’t approve of carving in trees, seeing it as a form of graffiti and harmful to the woods. it was done with magic and quickly healed rather then the knifes she kept on her person always for plant use so it’d been the second rare rebellious spotainious thing Constance Hardbroom had allowed herself to do in resent years.  
the first rebellious thing being her relationship with Imogen and took careful military prosiotion planning to achieve so was far from spontaneous. outside of the bedroom at least.

Waiting was perhaps the wrong word to use to describe what imogen did there at their tree. No sooner had she lent back against the trunk and closed her eyes to actually get her breath back this time, within two or three heartbeats, the familiar swish and feel of magic announced the rendezvous had gone according to plan. 

“Miss Drill?”  
“Here.”

Imogen didn’t open her eyes straight away, not until the witch rounded the tree stealing a kiss on Imogen’s cheek.  
“Have you been waiting long, my pretty?” Constance hummed in her ear, her deep brown eyes gave away all the feelings she kept guarded normally. For all the rows and how loud they both where, when alone together the unlikely pair slipped into quiet tender whispers and hushed adorations.  
“No, only all day, darling.” Imogen mocked her smile brooding to a grin as she offered out her hands interlacing their fingers; not minding at all when her HB gently kissed that smirk off her face.  
Just as Constance didn't mind when an arm slipped beneath her cloak and brought her closer or the kisses began to leave her a little giddy.

Here she felt loved. They both did. Here in their secret spot The laws that refused to acconolge their right to love one another because of their same sex where forgotten, along with the disproval of the guild who disliked inter magic and mortel relations. not to mention them being teachers in a boarding school with a strict no dating rule, one Constance bitterly retreated backing when it was first put forward. 

it wasn’t sensible at all but no, she had to have fallen in love with Drill, and she with a Hardbroom. despite the the petty feud that had previously made the Montagues and Capulets rivalry look more like Much ado about nothing. 

 

Working together had been bad enough at first, and Constance had often wondered how differently things might have been if Amelia had not sat them down and made they agree for the good of the school to put their differences aside, rather then firing one the other or both of them. She didn’t like to think what would happen if her friendly headmistress would say if her deputy’s relationship with the pe teacher was revealed.

but they weren’t at Cackle’s now and not technically even in the grounds. Here alone there was no taboo between them. only passion, love and romantic sensual little stolen kisses on borrowed time. just being them. 

But like the remainder of autumn, their time together out by their tree was brief.  
“It’ll be getting to dark soon to continue these trips you know.” Constance sighed. “And Don’t look at me like that, pussycat, I’m not having you risk breaking a leg or fighting any sudden snowdrifts.”  
“I know.” Imogen sighed, gazing up at her witch. it was hard too tell who had who pressed up which tree. “We shouldn’t have to hide. I wish we could do as we pleased.”  
“Imogen, we can’t.” Constance chastised in a hiss.  
“I know we can’t.” Imogen huffed. Even though they were supposedly safe here she looked around wearily for any student who might see them. “I’m just saying i wish we could.Sometimes I just want to run away with you and never stop. Imagine if we could.”

Constance didn’t want to. it was too painful. But Something Miss Cackle had been trying to drum into her the previous year found a voice.  
“Imogen, what if we went away together? not running away but a rondavous went some where no one knows us. where maybe the locals turn a better blind eye to our sort.”  
“like a Holiday?” Imogen blinked  
“Exactly like a holiday.”  
“But you hate them. “  
It was after all why during breaks in the term, aside from love letter and the occasional weekend rondayvous, Imogen had spent most of the summer pretending to be Surge’s girlfriend. 

(With exception to mate dates, the only benefit the two adventure loving best friends shared in the bedroom Imogen had the bed to herself most nights and while the scout master ditched his sleeping bag and instead donned sequin dresses for dates with his real partners. Faking straight lifted suspicion from both their real partners. Constance disliked the idea but had to admit it was logical.) 

“I hate ones I have to take with a dozen young witches in tow or where I can’t have you to myself. they’re hardly hoildays." Constance sighed and moved back to peck at Imogen lips again. “I’m just tried of secrets. Just as much as you are.” 

Imogen hugged her, an action no one else would dare. Not many would blurt out “I love you.” as they did either.  
Constance chuckled slipped a hand under Imonen’s chin, tipping it up for a proper kiss. 

And more kisses before they had to head back in their usual fashion.

Constance would walk along side her Imogen holding her hand as the cut through the woods till Imogen safely reached the path on the other side. then Constance would be gone and back in the castle before anyone would miss her. but not with out a kiss, abet invisible. And Imogen would run back to the school and everyone would be obvious to who was sleeping in whose bed once the lights were out.

But for a few more minutes at least here she felt loved. They both did. Here in their secret spot together.

Only they weren’t as alone as they thought. Neither saw the figure watching them. An anyone who didn’t believe what their eyes were seeing in the woods, out of bounds breaking several taboos. After all, If anyone was to wonder where the two younger members of staff were, they wouldn’t have said together. Or in love. Would they?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
